


Story Art: Elevation Series

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Doctor Who fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Art: Elevation Series

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

This one was made for FaithUnbreakable's amazing Elevation Series. I was amazed I hadn't found it sooner but better late than never, right? It starts with [Capacity for Wings](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-18934/FaithUnbreakable+Capacity+for+Wings.htm) and goes into [With Feathers](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-19012/FaithUnbreakable+With+Feathers.htm). They are both beyond amazing and if you have the time and haven't read them yet, go check them out.


End file.
